A measure of regional oximetry can provide an indication as to tissue health. Existing technology for measuring regional oximetry is inadequate. One example includes an optical sensor coupled by a wire to a separate processing module. The sensor may be secured to the patient by an adhesive or by a strap encircling the patient and is tethered by wire to the processing module.
This arrangement of a sensor and a processor module with a connecting wire is unsatisfactory for certain applications. For example, in an emergency situation or a battlefield environment, the separate nature of the modules and the connecting wire can be inconvenient and may be prone to failure.